


Una famiglia per me

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th place in EFP's contest "Dancing in the moonlight", Gen, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: La notte prima del prelevamento di Harry da Privet Drive al settimo anno, Remus Lupin si ritrova a pensare a quanto fortunato sia stato nella sua vita.





	Una famiglia per me

__

_I reach out_

_My pulse begins to race_

_The crashing sounds_

_Of fears I've never faced_

_Let them echo off these waves_

_With thoughts as brave as they once were_

_(Cyndi Lauper - Heading for the moon)_

«Remus?».

Il licantropo si voltò.

«Oh, Molly» rispose, vedendo la signora Weasley.

La donna lo affiancò sulla veranda.

«Che stai facendo?»

«Pensavo. Una cosa che mi capita spesso di fare, in realtà. Specialmente in questo periodo» replicò.

«Cosa ti fa essere così pensieroso?» domandò la donna, curiosa.

«La guerra, la morte di Albus…».

Sorrise.

«…Tonks».

La signora Weasley lo fissò, perplessa.

«Cosa c’è che non va, con lei?»

«Niente. Ed è proprio questo che mi fa pensare».

Molly lo guardò con cipiglio severo.

«Non fraintendermi, Molly. Voglio bene a Tonks esattamente come lei ne vuole a me, ma…»

«Ma?».

«Non mi riesce ancora di capire perché lei abbia scelto proprio me»

«Suppongo perché desidera una vita al tuo fianco. Creare una famiglia con te. Che c’è di sbagliato in questo?» chiese, sorpresa.

«Assolutamente nulla, Molly. Merlino solo sa se l’avere una famiglia non sia il mio più grande desiderio».

Molly lo guardò benevola, un’espressione da mamma chioccia sul viso.

«Sei e sarai sempre parte della _nostra_ famiglia, Remus. Lo sai bene»

«Sì, lo so, Molly. E non sai quanto sono grato a te, ad Arthur e a tutti voi per l’avermi considerato – con il passare del tempo - sempre più un membro dei Weasley. Ma…».

Sorrise di nuovo, imbarazzato.

«Almeno per una volta desidererei avere una famiglia _mia_ ; nella quale ritrovarmi ogni giorno. Prima credevo che tutto questo mi fosse precluso. Avanti! Sono un lupo mannaro, senza un lavoro e povero in canna. Come potevo anche solo sperare…».

Scosse il capo.

Molly annuì comprensiva.

«Mi ero rassegnato all’idea di rimanere solo tutta la vita, e invece…»

«Invece è comparsa Tonks» finì la donna.

«Già».

I due guardarono la luna, alta nel cielo notturno sopra la Tana.

Pareva quasi conscia della propria grandezza e maestosità, anche se soltanto all’ultimo quarto.

«Prima di Tonks c’era solo _lei_ nella mia vita» mormorò Lupin, indicando con un cenno del capo la regina della notte.

«Sempre e soltanto _lei_ _»._

Molly sorrise.

«Un bel cambio»

«Puoi ben dirlo. A volte mi chiedo se qualcuno non abbia versato della Felix Felicis nel mio bicchiere, senza che io me ne accorgessi».

«Non servono delle pozioni perché certe cose accadano» disse Molly.

«Prendi la mia famiglia, per esempio. In pochi anni abbiamo rischiato di perdere nostra figlia Ginny, Arthur ha rischiato di morire nell’Ufficio Misteri, Bill è stato aggredito da Greyback, Ron corre costantemente mille pericoli, Percy…».

La donna si rabbuiò; ma con un enorme sforzo di volontà continuò a parlare.

«Ma nonostante tutto questo, non ci siamo mai lasciati abbattere e siamo rimasti uniti. Nessuna pozione può arrivare a fare tanto».

Lupin sorrise.

«Spero, un giorno, di avere anche io una famiglia di cui essere orgoglioso così come lo sei tu della tua».

Molly Weasley lo abbracciò materna. 

«Sono certa che l’avrai! Ne sono sicura».

Poi rientrò, lasciando nuovamente il licantropo solo con i suoi pensieri.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Valutazione Giudici**  
>  **\- Grammatica e stile:** 13.2/15   
> **\- Attinenza al pacchetto:** 7.5/10   
> **\- Caratterizzazione personaggi:** 6.8/10   
> **\- Ambientazione notturna:** 7.5/10   
> **\- Gradimento personale:** 2/5   
> **\- Punti Bonus:** 5/5 (2.5 + 2.5)   
> **\- TOTALE:** 42/55


End file.
